


Holiday With The Family

by missamericas



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericas/pseuds/missamericas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Shepherd doesn't do family time for the Holidays. But for the Kaplan's, he guesses he can make an exception.</p>
<p>Or the time Tommy spent Thanksgiving with the Kaplans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday With The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Long time no see eh? Anyways, I wrote this back in November and never posted it. So enjoy!

Normally, Tommy didn't care much for the Holiday season. Once it hit November, he dreaded the next two months. Full of people with happy families, waiting to be reunited for this special time of year. Something he never really had. Sure there were the couple of years his parents tried to do the Holiday's for his sake, but it always ended up in one of their many fights.

 

One Thanksgiving, his father Frank was supposed to be watching over the turkey in the oven. While his mother, Mary went out and got last minute things before her family arrived. Long story short, Frank was too busy doing anything but keeping an eye on the food. Resulting in a burnt turkey, and a very angry wife.

 

Christmas that year wasn't any better. The couple had been getting on each others last nerves, and Tommy was sure that the Christmas incident was the cherry on top. The three of them were going out for dinner, a very rare occasion. Frank forgetting to lock up afterwards, when the family arrived home, all the presents under their tree were stolen. Not too long after that, Frank and Mary filed for a divorce. 

 

That marked the time Tommy's life started to take a turn, in and out of trouble with school, constantly fighting with his parents, and getting put in that God forsaken place. He had never had a good Holiday experience, but this year the Kaplan's were determined to fix that.

 

It was no secret that Tommy didn't really have anywhere to be for the Holiday's. But while everyone knew that, it wasn't like Tommy went around broadcasting it. He didn't need people to pity him, he hated when people looked at him like he was a lost puppy of some sort. He was fine on his own, he was a survivor, and that's what he was going to do; survive. That's why when Billy invited him over for dinner, the unfamiliar feeling in the darkest parts of him, caught the boy off guard. 

 

"I might have other places to be, you know." Tommy said offhandedly, not daring to look at his brother. Billy had a way of knowing what was going through Tommy's mind if he could see his face. It was weird and freaky and Tommy hated it. Especially if he was trying to play it cool, like right now.

 

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't hurt to ask right? And I was hoping that even if you did you'd stop by anyways." Tommy had to hand it to him, even if he pushed Billy away the boy would come back ten times stronger. His willingness to drag Tommy down the road of brotherhood with him was almost endearing. If Tommy cared about that kind of thing, outwardly at least. "Besides, my mom is making her pumpkin pie."

 

Dammit, Billy knew how much Tommy loved that woman's pumpkin pie. It was like the gods spend all year on it and sent it right to Rebecca Kaplan's oven on the fourth Thursday of November. It was that good. Tom's left eyebrow gave a small quirk before he turned to face Billy. The corners of his mouth pulling back slowly.

 

"I'm there."

 

And that's how Tommy was standing outside the Kaplan residence, letting the cold air blow through his hair. His hand balled in a fist ready to knock on the door. He could run now, he could run and they wouldn't even know that he was here. And it wouldn't even be a big deal because they had invited him to many things before and he didn't show up. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he did. Tommy cared about the Kaplans, they were the closet thing he had to a functioning family. 

 

Which was exactly the problem. He didn't know how functioning families worked. He didn't want to walk through that door and relive his terrible childhood Holiday memories. But they wanted him here right? Billy wouldn't have invited him otherwise. Cursing under his breath, Tommy rapped his knuckles against the door before stuffing it back in his pocket. Once the door opened the sweet aroma of pumpkin filled his nose. There was no way he'd leave now. This woman was good.

 

"Tommy! Oh good, you're here! Come in, I'm sure you're freezing from the cold." Taking his arm as gently as she could, Rebecca Kaplan lead Tommy into her home. Tommy wasn't really sure what to do at this point, his actual plan was to stand there and speed off. Buying a pumpkin pie from the nearest store and spending Thanksgiving alone like he'd done for the past couple of years.

 

"Uh, yeah. It's not that bad. Was worse last year."

 

"Oh shush, here let me get your coat." She said, not even waiting for Tommy to offer it to her. She grabbed the collar and pulled it off the boys body, a small rush of cool air washed over his body before he started to feel warm. "Would you mind helping me in the kitchen for a moment? I asked Billy but he seems to be ignoring me, as usual." 

 

With a small nod, Tommy followed Rebecca into the kitchen. His nose being hit with all kinds of different smells. How could he ever say no to this women's cooking? He looked around, not sure of what she wanted help with. Nothing really seemed to be set up yet, the dinner room table - which he could see from where he was standing - was still bare except for the obnoxious center piece. 

 

"What do you need help with?" Tommy asked, turning towards Rebecca leaning against the threshold of the kitchen.

 

"Would you mind setting the table for me?" With a small grunt he made his way farther into the kitchen, fetching a couple plates before he started setting the table. Putting down seven plates. Rebecca, Jeff, Teddy, Billy, Isaac and Jacob. Biting down on his tongue, Tommy went back into the kitchen for utensils. 

 

"How're the boys?" He asked, striking up a small conversation. The younger one, Jacob reminded him of Molly sometimes. He needed to remember to go see her one of these days, it had been a while.

 

"They're good. Isaac seems to be getting into trouble lately. We think it's because some kids are talking bad about Billy. He's very protective over him, very adorable." Rebecca started. Tommy smiled, it was nice to know someone was looking out for his stupid brother while he was away. Not that he really needed the extra eyes. Teddy would tear apart New York if anything ever happened to the witch.

 

"Jacob?" Tommy questioned setting the sets of forks, spoons, and knifes with every plate. Now moving onto glasses and cups. For the younger ones of course. 

 

"Jacob's been.. A little. Well he's been going though some  _changes_." The emphasis on the word caused Tommy to stop, his eyebrows raised. 

 

"What kind of changes exactly?" He was pretty sure he had a hunch about what Rebecca was talking about. What age was Jacob? 13? 14? Around the same age he was when his own mutation manifested. 

 

"Things, have been moving around him. Sometimes it's a cup, sometimes it's a book. Right now it's only happened when he's upset or frustrated. We've only talked about it a couple of times but it seems to be really upsetting him." Huh, go figure. First the Kaplan's first son is a reality warping witch. Who happens to be dating an alien shapeshifter. And now they have a telepathic son. Their luck.

 

"So.. He's a mutant?" Tommy stated the obvious, Rebecca nodding her head. "Why are you telling me? I mean, Jake's a cool kid and all. But he already has a brother who knows a thing or two about mutants." His white eyebrows pushing together in confusion. Was there something he was missing? Rebecca smiled and nodded before taking out the turkey and setting it on the counter.

 

"He's already talked to Billy, but according to him, Jacob wants to talk to you. The both of you were fairly close when you lived here." It was true, for the most part. It wasn't like they stayed up all night talking about shit or anything. It was mostly just video games and going to the movies that no one really wanted to take him to. Shifting in his spot, he nodded. "He misses you, you know. We all do."

 

That caught him off guard. He missed them too, but there was no way in hell he'd say that out loud. He'd rather eat something Kate tried to cook. The girl might be awesome at keeping up with a bunch of superpowered misfits, but she was no chef. 

 

"I'll try, to stop by more often." 

 

It didn't take long to put the food out on the table. Not with Tommy's speed that is. Now here he was sitting down smack dabbed in the middle of Isaac and Jacob. Suddenly, his realization hit, almost knocking the wind out of him. He quickly panned over everyone at the table, in their own little world. He was sitting with his family, for Thanksgiving. His own family. 

 

It didn't take long for the lovely couple to start being gross. It wasn't that Tommy didn't approve, and even if he didn't it wasn't like Tommy's opinion on Teddy mattered. The two had known each other longer than Tommy and Billy did. But that didn't matter, Ted was a good match for Billy. They were going to get married and have stupid dorky babies. Tommy was sure of it. But what kind of brother would he be if he didn't mess with them.

 

"Watch this." Tommy smirked down at Jacob as he loaded a pea onto his spoon. Aiming towards Billy, he pulled back on the spoon that sat between his fingers. Letting go, he and Jacob watched the small vegetable hit Billy's cheek. Instantly turning, Jacob and Tommy pretending to be doing something, anything than watching Billy be over dramatic.

 

"Jacob!" 

 

"It wasn't me!" He said holding his hands up, Tommy on the other hand had his face turning in the opposite direction, trying to keep himself from laughing with Isaac. 

 

"Mom." Billy started, looking over at his mother. Tommy rolled his eyes, the smirk never leaving his face. Picking up another pea her threw it towards Billy, this time hitting his forehead.

 

"Don't be so dramatic little bro, you're the one that invited me. Remember?"

 

"C'mon on boys. Don't throw your food. Your mother just cleaned the floors." Jeff said, though he and Rebecca couldn't keep their own smiles off their faces. It was nice to have the whole family for Thanksgiving.

 

"Sure Dad. Though it wouldn't be a problem if Billy wasn't the most dramatic person I knew." The word slipped out of Tommy's mouth before he even had time to stop himself from saying it. Much less thinking it. His eyes immediately falling on his plate of food, most of it was eaten by now. He could feel all eyes on him, unsure of what to do or how to go on. Did he really just call Jeff, Dad? It never happened before, it wasn't exactly a bad thing. Just very unexpected and-

 

Tommy felt felt a pea hit his temple. Breaking his trance, he looked at Billy who shook his head and pointed at Teddy. A small moment passed before the whole table broke out into fits of laughter. No one mentioned Tommy's little slip up, and he was glad they didn't.

 

Post Thanksgiving dinner, Tommy was now laying on the couch in the living room. He wasn't sure how much food he has eaten, but it was enough to make him feel like he was going to have a food baby. Which was a lot for someone with his metabolism. He wasn't sure how long it was before Billy and Teddy ended up on the opposite end of the couch.

 

"You know what I'm thankful for?" Billy asked, turning towards his boyfriend. The blond quirked his eyebrow, waiting for Billy to respond. "I'm thankful for the best boyfriend in the world."

 

"Yeah? That's funny because I'm thankful for having the best boyfriend in the world." Tommy gagged at Teddy's response before sitting up.

 

"You're still as disgusting as ever." 

 

"Don't be jealous because you haven't talked to Noh in a few weeks." Billy quipped turning his head towards his twin. Tommy just looked at him, no words coming out of his mouth. Billy smirked and turned towards Teddy as he started to talk.

 

"How is he anyways? Last time we talked he told me you two were getting pretty close. Care to share?" Teddy teased pulling Billy's body closer to his. So what if he and Noh-Varr had been talking a lot lately? And what was the problem with missing him while he was off in space doing God knows what? It wasn't a crime to be worried about someone when you couldn't typically reach them as easily as you could if they kept their stubborn Kree ass on planet Earth. 

 

So what if Tommy had feelings for Noh? It wasn't that big of a deal. What was more important was how these two idiots found out about that - Kate. Her and Billy were constantly texting each other when they were apart. That dirty snitching rat. This was the last time he ever told her anything.

 

"I have nothing to say to either of you." Tommy mumbled before crossing his arms. The last thing he wanted to do was mention his (small) feelings for Noh-Varr to these two nitwits. 

 

"You don't have to say anything we already you have the hots for him." 

 

"And that you totally want to kiss-"

 

"I will punch you Altman, don't think I won't." Tommy threatened, causing the both of them to chuckle. God, they were annoying. And yet, Tommy couldn't get himself to leave. He actually liked where he was at the moment. 

 

"So?" Billy asked. Tommy turned to the dark haired boy quirking his eyebrow.

 

"So what?" 

 

"Do you actually have feelings for him?" It was a question Kate had been asking him for a while before he even told her. Was he really that obvious when the boy was around? God, he hoped not. He had a rep to keep up. Rolling his eyes, staying quiet. He hoped that was an answer enough. Acknowledging things and actually saying them out loud was two different things. He hadn't even said it out loud to himself yet.

 

"Called it!" Billy said, pointing at Tommy. "We should go on like, a double date or something. Like dinner and a movie?" Looking at his boyfriend, who wasn't doing anything but staring at Billy's lips the whole time.

 

"And that's my queue. Thanks for the invite little bro." Moving from the couch, Tommy stood, looking at the two of them. He wasn't sure how his mind pictured him in Noh-Varr in their exact position, but once it happened; it spooked him. He needed to get out of here, and fast. 

 

"Fuck that. I'm not going on a double date with you two weirdos."

 

"So you'll go on one with Noh alone?" Teddy teased lightly. Tommy narrowed his eyes at Teddy before he started to make his escape. 

 

"I'mLeavingI'llCheckIn." His words leaving his mouth in one long string of words before he quickly grabbed his coat and zipped out of the house.

 

Between the dinner and the little chat he just had with Tweedledee and Tweedledum, it was all too much emotions for Tommy. More than he was used to dealing with normally. And though he had to leave before he started blushing, it wasn't half bad.

 

Guess this is what it felt like to have a good Holiday with the family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If tumblr is your jam, came hang out for a bit? Maybe even request some YA stuff to write. @bishopskatherines


End file.
